Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe
by Link.Hylian64
Summary: This tale is practically summed up in the opening statement of part one...
1. Part One

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

As a child, you've heard or read stories or tomes of great heroes ranging from Superman to Peter Pan. This is not such a tale filled with super powered men in tights or a flying boy with a fairy. This tale is filled with great tragedy, comedy, and possibly some romance. And so the sun ruses upon our first scene, a young man, lying under a canopy of leaves

[1]

The young man mentioned earlier is named Tyler. He is a strong, 17 year-old male… "Oh my God, shut up." Tyler said as he was regaining consciousness. "Where am I?" he asked, "Jane, you here?" Confused he was to the disappearance of his companion. "Alright, whoever is talking SHUT UP!" he shouted

So Tyler ventured on through the forest carrying only an Iron Sword upon his waist. As the sun began to set, our hero had fashioned himself a bow from a few sticks and the intestines of spiders (REALLY large spiders.) "Come at me Bastards!" Tyler shouted into the night, sword in hand, ready to face any demon who opposed him in combat. Within moments, a person from a local village appeared from the brush, "Stand down, I'm not going to attack." The villager said. This villager was a little girl, four feet, three inches tall with brown eyes and black hair. Seeing how Tyler is six feet, one inch tall, the little girl sees him as a possible threat. "Are there any villages nearby?" Tyler asked has he sheathed his sword, "Yeah, follow me" she replied.

As they walked to the village, an injured wolf limped out from behind a tree. When the wolf appeared, the girl coward behind Tyler scared out of her mind, "Wait. Its hurt" Tyler said to comfort the child. "I never got your name, kid" he said, as he tended to the wolf, giving it a bone to gnaw on. "My name is Angela" she said, shivering in the cold of night, "My name's Tyler," he said "You should be all patched up. Angela, are we lost?" "No. My village is two miles north of here" she replied, "Then what's over there?" A set of 20-30 lights off in the distance shown through the night. "That's home!" Angela cried as she ran to the village, "You're gonna follow me," Tyler asked the wolf "Alright, let's go!"

So the three ran onto the village when all of a sudden, a band of thieves descended upon them. "Bad move walkin' here at night" said a thief, "Challenging me is your biggest mistake" Tyler replied as he quickly drew his blade. "What's one sword going to do against fifteen of us? Kill us all?" said the thief, the others laughed hysterically. "That is correct. Angela, take the wolf to the village square and wait for my arrival," Tyler said calmly "I told you challenging me was your biggest mistake," as the thieves closed in on him, Tyler flourished his blade so elegantly, he struck down the fifteen thieves in a single move "You just didn't heed my warning."

The brave warrior walked into the village as the sun was rising. Angela saw him through the early morning fog. She was happy, yet, she grimaced with pain. One of the thieves shot her with an arrow to her left knee. "You need a medic, now!" Tyler exclaimed as Angela collapsed from exhaustion and pain, "MEDIC!" he shouted. The wolf's gaze was on the unconscious girl, a sad look upon its face. ***


	2. Part Two

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

[2]

Three days have passed. Angela has finally awoken from her slumber. Her left leg in a cast and rose. "Where am I" Angela asked sleepily, the wolf licking her arm. "Down boy" Tyler shouted to the wolf "You are home, no, you're not dead, and you're on a couch" Tyler is currently eating a foot-long Meatball-Marinara sub with provolone cheese. "Got another one of those" Angela asked as Tyler was pulling a 6 inch BLT (with cheddar) from a bag. "Eat up" you've been out for a few days so you must be hungry. Here's a drink too" Angela was shocked, she didn't expect the sub. "Thanks. Where'd you get the armor" Angela asked, gladly eating the cheddar BLT "Your grandfather forged this armor. He was glad to be finally rid of the steel thieves" Tyler replied, taking another bite from his sub.

Outside, a commotion started in the streets, "What's going on" asked Angela, "Don't know. Stay here, I'll go take a look" Tyler replied, He then stood up and walked to the door "Stay here and keep that leg elevated" he said before he left. What he saw was a riot, not comical, violent. "Jane!" he said in surprise, he started to race to catch the crowd. "Damn! This isn't going to be easy" he said, and then proceeded to a drain pipe on the side of a house to climb. "Alright, time for a little parkour" said the chivalrous young man as he began to sprint and jump from roof to roof to pass the crowd and reach the girl being followed.

Just as he passed the front of the wave of angry people Tyler saw the missing companion. "JANE!" he shouted to get her attention, "Tyler!?" she responded sounding quite surprised. Tyler (with enough distance between him and the crowd) jumped from the last roof to the ground and drew his blade to the angry mob. "What did she do to deserve this!? NOTHING! If you think she's a spy for the thieves who robbed you of your precious things, you are wrong because I executed all of those bastards! So I ask you this; why the hell would you chase this young woman through the streets not knowing the truth?" Tyler preached to the crowd, a presence of law, order, and chivalry about him. "They've accused me of witchcraft" Jane said, "Witchery? This is a crime? Surely she was using spells of restoration" Tyler told the mob.

The mob dispersed felling both defeated and lawyered to the bottom of their souls for what they have done. Public humiliation from an outsider is a terrible thing to go through mentally. Tyler and Jane began heading back to Angela's to rest for the night.***


	3. Part Three

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

[3]

Tyler and Jane are walking in the moonlight when an explosion came from the north side of town (convenient because this is the direction they were walking.) "Damn it, Steve! This is the wrong part of town!" said a dwarf, "Well I'm sorry! I was sure this was the right wall!" said Steve, "I've got this." Tyler whispered.

The dwarf and ninja (Steve) continued to argue as Tyler snuck up on them and slowly drew his sword, in case combat is engaged. "I don't know why you need to buy more thermite powder, Hunter, and frankly, I don't need to know why but now is not the time, literally." Steve said. "You guys searching for something? I'm sorry; I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Tyler said as he came around the corner. "The sacred, MMM" Steve said, "QUIET! You can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Hunter shouted angrily. "The Sacred Pickaxe?" asked Tyler, Hunter looked surprised as Tyler asked this, "You know of the Pickaxe?" Hunter responded. "Let's get into some light" Tyler said, Jane came around the corner carrying Angela on her back. "I heard the blast! Is everything OK?" Angela asked, "Take me to the tavern, wenches!" Hunter shouted to Angela and Jane, "Excuse me?" Angela questioned. "I wouldn't say such words to these fair maidens again unless you wish to lose your head." Tyler scolded, a fire in his eyes growing ever larger. "Take us to the tavern, please." Steve corrected Hunter, "That's better." replied Angela.***


	4. Part Four

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

[4]

The quintet of people (one dwarf) is sitting in the local café discussing the legend. "So how did you, HUMAN, come to know of the pickaxe?" asked Hunter, "I've studied legends of different cultures. That's how." replied Tyler "But I'm not sure if they have, would you like to tell the tale?" he asked. A general in the village militia was sitting in the café behind the troupe. "This treasure was forged by my forefathers as a tool to defeat the ancient stone giants." Hunter told "Did they play football, these giants?" Tyler joked. "No. Anyway, for that the pickaxe was sacred, sadly it was lost way back two thousand years ago. The giants have returned and are going to try and destroy the pickaxe. I cannot let that happen." Hunter explained.

The next morning, the mysterious general (2 stars) from the café stood in the village square, telling the public "I promise to protect this village, with my own blood, sweat, and bullets, from the giants that are coming here!" Tyler rose to the podium outraged at this statement. "You cannot do a damn thing about this! Bullets won't do a damn thing; the giants are made of stone! They were here before guns were so they must have predicted technological advances in combat, they aren't dumb! I for one say this man is a fraud..!" he argued "Hold that thought there, son. I, General Webb, am leading the force against the giants." said the general. "One flaw in your plan, general, you have no idea where to begin looking. A dwarf knows the route to its most likely location so, I'm leading this one. A knight knows more on exploration than a fucking general. Thank you for your time" Tyler concluded.

Tyler, Jane, Steve, Hunter, and Angela left the safety of the village once the speech was done. The quest for the Sacred Pickaxe had begun. Through icy mountains, volcanoes, Forests, and valleys these five people must trek to find what they are searching for.***


	5. Part Five

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

[5]

Tyler, Angela, Jane, Hunter, and Steve left the village for the Dwarven hold of Castrosa, the birthplace of the legend (See part four.) Among the biomes to travel was the forest where our tale began. "Hold it!" said a voice from the trees. "Where are you?" Tyler asked, "Look up." said the voice. The source of the voice was a ranger, scouting for those who would steal and covet goods from travelers passing through. "Where you headed?" asked the ranger as he leapt down from the tree he was in. "Castrosa. We're searching for the Sacred Pick." Tyler replied. "That's a long walk and I know the route pretty well. Mind if I join you?" asked the ranger. "I have the route up here." Hunter said arrogantly, "You may need my skills for scouting purposes…Behind you!" he said, drawing his longbow and launching the arrow into a creeper face. "Got a name, Ranger?" Tyler asked, smirking at the dead creeper on the ground. "Luke." he replied. "Welcome aboard, friend." said Steve kindly.

Later that evening, Luke was keeping watch at the camp site as Tyler walked out of his tent, rubbing his right eye. "What are you doing up?" Luke asked as he roasted a chicken leg on the fire, "Can't sleep" Tyler replied, "Something seems…different about Jane. As if she's possessed by something." he continued, "Yeah…I don't know her all that well so…that's for you to judge." Luke joked. As the night went on, the subtle sound of footsteps throughout the woods grew louder. "Do you guys hear that?" Angela asked from the door of her tent. A small force of undead creatures came from the wood. "Shit…Ambush!" Tyler shouted. "Steve, Hunter, get out here! We've got company!" Luke barked. The two rushed from their tents, ready to fight. "Jane, Angela, stay in the tents." Tyler said as the sound of machine gun fire drew near. "Well, if it isn't the knight that called me a fraud." said the General, smirking toward him and his party. "We had this under control." Tyler said. "Really, because it looks like I just saved your ass. Suns up…let's keep moving." He said as his militia followed him, "We should probably move too. Let's go." Luke said as he started to pack camp. "The fastest way there is on the coast," Hunter said "Just a bit east of here." "To the coast we go then." Tyler said, packing his tent.***


	6. Part Six

Tales of the Sacred Pickaxe

[6]

Upon their arrival at Kennedy Beach, a sigh of relief came from Angela, whose knee was nearly healed. "Kennedy Beach," Tyler said, "I haven't been here since I was a kid. The smell of the sea on the air, the bright sun overhead; it's just the way I remember it." The sea began to boil hot all of a sudden as a dragon came from its waters. "DRAGON" Hunter shouted as he fled. "Yes, we know!" Jane replied sarcastically. "Wait," Boomed the dragon, "I mean no harm." The party of warriors looked skeptical when it spoke. "Why should we believe you, beast" Luke called from behind a chest-high rock on the shore, "Because I was merely waking up from a nap." replied the dragon. Tyler was unsure if the dragon spoke the truth.

Later that evening, the five humans, the Dwarf, and the dragon sat around a bonfire, drinking and eating. Hunter and the Dragon were drunk off their asses; Tyler is polishing his sword while Luke and Steve were playing blackjack. "Got a name, Mr. Dragon?" Angela asked. "The name's Robert." He replied. Tyler rearranged his equipment so that his sword would be upon his back whilst traveling. "You seem more…calm when you're drunk off your ass, Rob." Luke said, looking up from his hand. "That's because alcohol acts as a relaxing agent for me and my kind." Robert said, smiling. "You look cold, Jane." Tyler remarked, "I am a little cold, yeah" Jane said back, Tyler motioned her over to the fire and placed his arms around her to help warm her up. "What's that?" Jane asked, pointing to the two purple eyes in the distance. "Enderman…shit; don't look him in the eyes. If you do, break for the water." Tyler warned.

As the fire died, the one Enderman returned with fifteen zombies, ten skeletons, two creepers, and twenty-five more Endermen. "Tyler, do you hear that?" Jane asked softly, "Yeah. I'll take a look." He replied as he got up from his bedroll. Opening the tent flap he saw the fifty-two hostiles approaching the campsite. "Wake up! We have to move; NOW!" Tyler shouted. Robert noticed the army of mobs approaching and threw a draconian Fire-Bomb (essentially an _extremely_ powerful Molotov cocktail.) Tyler was unarmored and barely armed. A skeleton archer shot an arrow at Robert knocking off one of his scales. "JESUS! That shit hurts, man!" Robert said in pain. "Mind if I use that?" Tyler asked, "Go ahead. It's not attached to me anymore" Robert replied. Tyler picked up the dragon scale and fashioned himself a shield from the scraps of clothing the zombies wore, some sticks, and Robert's detached scale.

The undead and the creepers were easily wiped out where as the Endermen were another story. Fast they were as the teleported around the party barely taking any hits. "Is everyone alright?" Tyler asked as an Enderman took up a skeletons arrow and shoved it into Luke's back. The sun has risen and the Endermen have fled for now. "Luke, are you OK?" Hunter asked. "I don't think I'm gonna make it." Luke replied. "Let me try something." Jane said as she began to cast healing spells after Steve removed the arrow from Luke's back. General Webb had limped to the campsite through the morning fog. "General..? Are you OK?" Angela asked, "Does it look like I'm OK? My men are dead and my leg is in pain!" he replied coldly. "Don't be a dick, you could have just said 'No.'" Steve said. "I'm sorry. I lost my best friend out there. Ambushed by skeletons; annoying sons of bitches, aren't they. Anyway, I would like to join you. I'd hate to be humiliated by going home and possibly losing my job." He said apologetically. "I'm fine with it, as long as you can get me some Iron and Leather for my shield." Tyler said smiling to the General. "I don't remember you having a shield." Said the General as Tyler lifted up the scale. "Well why do you need Iron and Leather?" asked the General, "For some branding, a better handle and a wrist strap." Tyler replied. "Oh…right. Not a problem, I think I have some in here." said the General as he opened his bag. Our seven warriors and the now added General continue their trek to the Dwarven hold of Castrosa.***


End file.
